


The sex talk

by Kasalaba



Series: Confrontations under a full moon. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk, Smut, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, beware of the feels, it is just sex rly, sex and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalaba/pseuds/Kasalaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices a pattern in their sex life and decides to talk to Derek about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sex talk

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. The last one I have planed is here. As the tags say it is just sex, so plan accordingly. These are my first three fics so commentary about what to change, keep in mind, add in the future ones or mistakes I made is more than welcome. All the mistakes are my own as always. Enjoy.

The day with Scott went as expected. He torture him with details, comments, puns, and everything he could from his and Derek’s intimate times. He was afraid at first about the whole “guy” thing but he did not seem to care. After all he was an alpha werewolf together with a kitsune. Same sex relationship seemed normal after all that. Scott seemed to loosen up in the end of the day. They both missed those days that they did nothing more that video games, movies and other stuff like that.

 

The next day he was on his computer and Derek was sprawled on his bed.

“So he just said that and left?” he asked after Stiles finished explaining what happened.

“Yes I know right? It’s creepy weird how ok he is with it. He kept saying things like “As long as you go to college” and stuff. It think the last battle was a bit too hard to him" he trailed off resuming his browsing.

He was cut short by his chair being turned around to face Derek who was smiling. "Then" he leaned for a kiss before dropping to his knees before Stiles "we have to celebrate."

"Hey woa, wait" he complained as his belt was being undone.

"He is not here" Hummed Derek continuing to undo the younger man's pants.

"Let me at least get off these clothes, I don't want to get them dirty" he said breathing heavily already making no move to stop the other man or stand up.

"That only means I have to be careful. Doesn't it?" Concluded Derek freeing Stiles cock, giving him a wicked grin before he moved to swallow him.

Apparently this was one of Derek's skills as after a few licks he began bobbing the head and swallowing it effortlessly. He had one hand on the boy's chest, pinning him to the chair, and the other on the balls tagging and playing with them. The pressure from the hand was minimal as it appeared Stiles had melted on the chair as Derek worked below him, so it was more to hold him in place from falling down.

Derek was now taking him deep in his throat while his other hand was playing tugging or pumping. It was not long before he felt a hand tugging his hair and Stiles saying "Derek... I am gona... Ah, Derek." Stiles squeaked as the man started sucking and pumping intensely. And then he was emptying his load in Derek's throat who was swallowing it all down. Stiles moaned loudly as he heard the sounds Derek was making as he was swallowing, his hips giving a violent forward thrust against the man's grip, making him feel like he came twice.

After Derek milked the orgasm dry and swallowed every drop he got up and kissed the out of breath Stiles.

"Wow that was... Yea. I don't think I can do something like that dude. You are a very, very skilled man. And thank god you are mine" he finished as he smirked unable to focus his gaze.

"That only means that we'll have to train you" hummed Derek as they walked to the bed.

"Yup, show me many times until I get it. Then practice the shit out of it" he said as he was trying to get out of his pants completely but ending up falling on Derek.

They both dissolved to laughing, and stopped to kiss before returning to undressing.

 

Time went like that for the next weeks. They spent time together with the pack, Derek opening up little by little, and with Stiles who he felt natural being around, and they began getting used to each other more and more. Their sexy time were many and always intense. Stiles found out that he was good at learning fast and as much he loved blowing Derek, it was the rimming that made that wall of muscle a big lump on the bed. They also showered together almost every time, never having any form of shower sex. It became their little ritual after sex.

 

So they had sex. Like a lot. But Stiles noticed something. While the both did everything, Derek had not topped since the first night. He had blew, rimmed, fingered. But not fucked like Stiles had done many times since. He had no problem, as long as Derek was doing (or not doing) it for the right reasons. So a Saturday that he had agreed to sleep at Derek's he was ready to initiate the talk. He knew the only way with him was to be as much straightforward as he could.

"Derek I want to ask you something and I want you answer me truthfully. Is there a reason you are have not... Topped since the first time?" He asked as he turned to look expectantly at the man.

"Stiles... It's just that I..." he trailed unable to find the answer he wanted.

"You know what we did was done willingly from both sides, we talked about it a hundred of times. So what are you afraid of?" He pleaded trying to stay as calm as possible.

 "I..." Derek stopped and closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts. "It reminds me of the feeling of having that kind of power over you. Nothing wrong happened that night, but many horrible thing could Stiles, I could have killed you!"

He was turning his head away from the boy after his outburst as Stiles spoke "And me fucking you doesn't remind you anything?"

Turning to face the angry Stiles he said trying to reason with him " It's not the same. I could and still can any moment I chose stop you, I am giving you that power, you are not taking it."

"That's where you are wrong, Derek. I gave it to you willingly as well. I would any moment if you asked me. And you I would fuckin stop you if I had to. Look I don't want to pressure you but please just consider it. Okay?" He finished as he gave a sweet kiss to him.

 

Later that night they were laying on Derek's bed, it was Stiles who spoke.

"Derek I have a suggestion to make" he said breaking the kiss and placing his head of the crook of the man's neck. "I want you to fuck me. Only if you want to."

The man was skeptic for a few a moment before answering "Okay" and placing a kiss on Stiles hair.

Stiles turned to look at him, smiling, before getting up. "Take that thing off" he said pointing to Derek's underwear.

When Stiles returned they were both naked and a bottle of lube was placed in his hands.

"I wanted to try something. You just stay as you are."

Derek stayed there on his back as Stiles positioned himself with his face before the man's cock and opened legs before the man's face.

"I like the view" murmured Derek, squeezing Stiles ass with both hands.

"Me too" he replied giving a lick to his length, sending a jolt on Derek's spine. "So get to it" he continued before began bobbing the head, making them both hard in an instant.

 

Derek then slicked one finger and started tracing the younger man's hole, trying to focus as much as he can, to take his mind off the mouth on his dick. When he pushed a finger in Stiles let out a moan, never taking his mouth off. And then he worked a second finger. This time Stiles had to pull out to make a strangled sound as he took a deep breath and said "Keep going" before resuming himself. By the time he had three fingers in Stiles was rocking against them and moaning silently as strong hands were pinning Derek's thighs to the bed, stopping them from moving up.

A moment after he was pulling away saying "I am ready Derek, and I want to ride you. Now" he demanded as the man nodded before slicking himself.

Stiles sank down slowly taking deep loud breaths and eyes closed. When Derek was ball deep in the younger man he let out a breath he was holding as Stiles took the time to adjust. An eternity later he started pulling up before sinking slowly down, both hands on Derek's thighs. He waited a couple seconds. Again. Short pause. Again. Derek dared not interfere before Stiles was as relaxed as he could get.

Stiles was on top of Derek both hands on the man's chest sinking down faster and faster. Derek has his hands placed on the teen's sides as he slammed upwards, making them both moan. After a while as Stiles felt his hands weakening and the pleasure too much, he laid on the other man's chest placing his head on his shoulder before whispering "Fuck me Derek, please." Derek could not resist the pleads and after a powerful thrust he hugged him and flipped them in an instant. Stiles laugh faded to a moan as he laid on his back, legs hooked around Derek's hips, and the man began slamming fast into him.

He felt dazed, blissful. When he could master the concentration he looked at Derek above him. He looked wrecked. When the man noticed him he whispered his name before diving for a kiss. It was him who broke the kiss as he felt that spot being slammed again and again "Derek, I am not going to last. Derek!" The name was turned to a whine as Derek started jacking him fast and was coming violently, covering his own chest and the man's hand. The werewolf himself slammed a few last times before pulling out and covering Stiles with his come. Then placed a swift kiss on the teen's lips before getting up and returning with a towel, cleaning him up.

After finishing the cleaning and throwing the towel on the floor he fell next to Stiles, eyes closed from exhaustion.

"We are gross" giggled Stiles.

"Shower in the morning, now sleep" replied Derek turning his back as the teen moved closer to spoon him.

"That was awesome" he said over the man's shoulder "We have to do it again."

"Anytime you want Stiles" replied Derek sleepily "Just so you know another reason you top is cause you feel good" he paused "and you take care of me" another pause "and I like it" he concluded making himself comfortable against Stiles.

Stiles smiled and placed a kiss on his neck. He had found out over time that Derek spoke the most important things when he felt more relaxed and his guard was lowered, like after sex or before falling asleep. "Good to know" he whispered.

 

 

When Derek began to wake up in the morning, he was laying on the bed on his stomach. "Stiles" he asked not moving his head from the pillow as he felt a breeze on his skin and something wet on his upper thigh. Last night was intense, but good. It felt good to have that fear off his chest.

"Good morning sleepy head" he said continuing to kiss his way up Derek's leg. "I was thinking what you said last night, and then you were like that next to me, naked. I could not resist" he proceeded to explain. "Do you want me to stop?"

Derek turned his head and opened his eyes to find the teen had removed the covers and was next to him (naked as well) caressing his thighs. Instead of responding he just opened his legs to make room for him. He had a thing for morning sex, he was just a bit lazy.

Stiles placed himself happily between the legs before asking one last time "You are sure Derek? I am not planning to just give you a massage, but we can schedule one for later if you want."

"If you don't do something I am going to fall asleep. And you will have to entertain yourself. And we don't want that."

"No we don't" said the younger man as he parted both cheeks, squeezing a little, admiring the view. He was kicked by Derek to snap out of it, before lowering himself to start the show.

Derek felt a sudden jolt waking all his systems as the tongue began tracing his rim, letting out a sound of pleasure. He felt his body relaxing more into the mattress as Stiles worked his tongue inside, twisting, turning, licking. A gasp escaped him, eyes opening wide, as a finger joined the ride.

When he had two fingers inside him he was rocking slightly against them, making Stiles lose control over his own breath. And then a third. "Stiles, I'm ready, stop torturing me" he asked almost pleading.

"Okay." Stiles started slicking himself lining up to the opening, trying to focus, take his mind off the storm of thought that were raging. And then he started pushing in, and felt his fingers dig in to Derek's thighs, not relaxing until he had bottomed out, making Derek moan. After a deep breath he started tracing Derek's back with his mouth, finding his neck now resting fully on top of him.

A few endless moments later he rose, as Derek urged him to move. He pulled slowly out and then back in. It felt amazing. Every time it was the same amazing as the first. He couldn't stop himself from going faster and harder, drawing a litany of his name from Derek. Not long after heat rose in both of them, driving them closer to the end, but not there yet. He could see the man under him grinding against the sheets trying to gain friction.

"I have an idea, just relax and let me move us okay? Just roll with it." And with that he moved both hands to hug tight Derek's chest and with one swift move he rolled them to the other side of the bed. Stiles with his back on the bed, Derek's against his front, still impaled on his length. "Shit, I can't begin this worked" he exclaimed happily.

"You are an idiot. For many reasons. But now it's not the time" he trailed as he moved a hand to his own cock, only to be stopped by Stiles hand.

"Derek, I said relax, you don't have to do anything. I said I will take care of you, and I will" replied Stiles fiercely.

And Derek did. He let his hands fall down, caressing Stiles legs, as the younger man began pumping his length. Soon the thrusts were faster and more out of sync as Stiles was closer. He jacked Derek faster pleading him "Come Derek, fuck...." as the thick ropes of liquid covered his hand and the man's chest. Feeling the tight clench around him and seeing Derek falling apart as he came did it for Stiles. Thrusting uncontrollably for a last couple of times before emptying his own load inside of Derek.

They were both breathing heavily, Stiles placing kisses on Derek's neck, before the man moved beside him, slowly pulling out.

"That was quite a morning sex" he said breathing heavy, still dazed from the afterglow. "But seriously Stiles? Roll with it? Really? I don't know why I like you."

"Me neither Derek, and you know you love it, but lets not question greatness. And by greatness I mean me." He added matter-of-factly.

"You are awful" laughed Derek.

"That I know too, my special friend. Now get the hell up so we can shower in time to snuggle in bed some more before we go to meet the pack for training."

Today they were going to have some 'coordination training' according to Scott. This would be fun with a kitsune in the mix. He grunted as he moved to get to the shower as quick as he could, making Stiles snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS DONE. Holy balls it is done. I hope it was fun to you. It was to me. Leave your love with kudos and please take a moment to leave a comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
